Momentos
by Coralyna
Summary: Momentos a lo largo de la vida de Helga y Arnold, después de 4 años sin verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, la historia sí, pero está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

El chico miraba a la rubia sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

La adolescencia hizo un buen trabajo con ella, atrás había quedado la imagen de niña fea. El cabello rubio ahora caía suelto por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, adornado con un listón rosa que hacía de diadema, la uniceja había desaparecido y el cuerpo había adquirido forma. Aunque todavía tenía mal carácter, ya no era la misma abusona de la primaria pero eso no la había convertido en un osito de felpa. No usaba maquillaje, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño, casi salvaje. No era la más femenina, pero definitivamente era bonita.

Ella seguía sin notarlo, y Gerald seguía viendo a Helga.

Tenía una hoja en las manos, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que era una carta, una carta de Arnold.

Helga había leído la carta unas 10 veces, estaba a punto de aprendérsela de memoria, casi podía imaginar al cabeza de balón escribiéndola, a veces le era tan difícil pensar que ya habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que lo vio.

_Querida Helga:_

_Para cuando esta carta llegue a su destino, espero que ya estés nuevamente en Hilwood, también espero que hayas llegado bien de Francia. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? Aquí hace bastante calor. Anne está más grande y traviesa cada día, sus travesuras me recuerdan mucho a ti. Mis padres te envían saludos. Quiero contarte que he hablado con ellos y ya casi terminan su investigación, dentro de un año, regresaremos a Hilwood, los cuatro. Regresaré poco antes de que empiecen las clases en la preparatoria, espero que tú también. Aún me es difícil imaginarte en Francia, espero que consideres quedarte en el vecindario, te he extrañado mucho Helga. Contaré los días a partir de hoy hasta el día de mi regreso. Espero que tengas un excelente inicio de vacaciones._

_Saludos desde San Lorenzo. Con cariño._

_Arnold._

Desde que Arnold había decidido quedarse en la selva con sus padres muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había logrado cambiar un poco su carácter, aunque no se podía decir que fuera dulce y cursi como la señorita perfección, pero al menos ya no amenazaba ni golpeaba a nadie…muy a menudo. Siguieron comunicándose por carta, aun cuando ella dejo el vecindario para estudiar la secundaria en un internado en Francia, volviendo a casa a ver a sus amigos sólo en vacaciones. Sólo faltaba un año para entrar a la preparatoria, había estado considerando el volver pero ahora con la noticia de Arnold se volvía algo definitivo.

Se sentía tonta, no podía negarlo, Arnold le había dicho que le gustaba antes de separarse, pero no le parecía correcto pedirle que lo esperara, atarla a una promesa por una persona que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en la selva. Siguieron en contacto por supuesto, al menos una carta cada mes (todas guardadas celosamente), se volvieron amigos y se contaron un montón de cosas. Salió con más chicos, no lo ocultaba, pero nunca sintió esa magia, esas mariposas y esa ilusión que tenía por el cabezón, incluso ahora, sin nada dicho, sus cartas seguían causando que dejará de respirar.

No sabía cómo sentirse y tampoco sabía que iba a pasar. Le parecía que los siguientes 12 meses iban a ser una eternidad y además ¿quién le aseguraba que iba a pasar algo cuando ambos volvieran y se vieran después de tanto tiempo?

–Así que volviste sin avisar –Gerald finalmente se había cansado de espiarla y se acercó a sacarla de sus meditaciones.

–Vaya cabeza de cepillo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –cuestionó, los apodos no habían salido del vocabulario de la rubia.

–Acabo de llegar –mintió, de todas formas sabía en qué pensaba para estar tan callada –estaba dando un paseo cuando te vi y me pareció raro, creí que volvías mañana –por supuesto Phoebe estaba muy emocionada porque su mejor amiga regresaba y se lo había repetido al menos unas mil veces la semana pasada.

–Conseguí un vuelo hoy, llegué hace unas horas –respondió, sabía que su amiga se enfadaría con ella por no avisarle, pero todo había sido tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad y cuando llegó y vio la carta de Arnold simplemente se olvidó del resto del mundo.

Gerald observaba a Helga, al principio sus peleas eran igual de constantes que siempre, pero cuando la chica se había marchado al extranjero a estudiar la secundaria, él y Phoebe se habían vuelto más unidos, convirtiéndose en mejores amigos (para su gran contradicción). Se entendían bien, ambos con sus mejores amigos lejos, aunque claro, la asiática al menos veía a la rubia en vacaciones, él tenía años sin ver una sola vez al chico que consideraba prácticamente su hermano. Con el tiempo se fue llevando mejor con Pataki, no eran los mejores amigos, pero al menos la guerra había cesado.

Además tenía que admitir que una de las razones por las que seguía buscando peleas con la oji-azul era que creía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su amigo. Arnold Shortman increíble e inexplicablemente se había enamorado poco a poco de ella, poco antes de marcharse, y por las cartas que compartía con su amigo parecía que aún sentía algo. Pero ella había salido con Brainy, incluso con Wolfgang un par de veces y el sólo podía pensar que ella no sólo no sentía nada por su amigo, sino que además estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Eso fue hasta que el mismo Arnold le confió en otra carta que no habían prometido nada, que cuando regresará, si aún sentían algo buscaría la manera de estar juntos, pero mientras tanto no podía hacerla esperar, no era justo. Tan típico de él.

–A Phoebe no le va a gustar que no le avisarás, ha estado emocionada durante todo el mes por tu regreso.

–Lo sé, pero ya se le pasará, soy demasiado genial para que este enojada conmigo durante mucho tiempo –bromeó, aunque claro era verdad, la pelinegra no duraba enojada mucho tiempo con nadie.

–Sabes –decidió cambiar el tema y atacar directamente –Arnold me ha dicho que regresará para estudiar la preparatoria aquí. ¿Tú también lo harás?

Entonces paso lo que siempre pasaba cuando el rubio era el tema de conversación. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un leve sonrojo y desvió la mirada bastante incomoda. A veces el cepillo le soltaba una que otra indirecta, con lo cual estaba segura que él sabía que había pasado entre el menor de los Shortman y ella, pero siempre buscaba cambiar el tema, o hacer como que no entendía de lo que hablaba.

–No lo sé, no quiero toparme al cabeza de balón en cada esquina como antes –y ahí estaba, mintiendo de nuevo, que un rayo le cayera por cínica.

Por supuesto él sabía que estaba mintiendo, finalmente Phoebe le había dicho que creía que Helga aún sentía algo por su amigo y él estaba totalmente seguro que a pesar de todo, Arnold aún sentía algo por ella, así que decidió darle algo que pensar a la rubia, si podía ayudar a su hermano y torturar un poco a Pataki, bueno, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

–Unos meses antes de lo de San Lorenzo creí que me había vuelto loco –empezó a decir casualmente, aunque claro fue interrumpido.

–Entonces te golpeo una fuerte verdad –la chica alzó una ceja divertida.

–Muy graciosa Pataki –ella sólo encogió los hombros, las burlas sutiles también funcionaban de vez en cuando –creí que me había vuelto loco al pensar que mi mejor amigo duraba mucho tiempo viendo a una niña en particular, distraído todo el tiempo y curiosamente no sólo siendo gentil con ella cada que podía sino que…

–Bueno Geraldo, eso era algo muy común, el tonto de Arnoldo siempre se fijaba en cualquier tonta niña bonita y se la pasaba más embobado que de costumbre –era algo muy tonto, pero aún sentía celos de todas esas niñas en las que su amor solía fijarse.

–No me interrumpas Pataki, eso ya lo sé –se rió porque en parte era cierto, Arnold siempre vivía en las nubes –lo curioso era, que la otra forma de llamar su atención era buscándole pleito cada que podía, algo no muy normal en él –cuando vio que su interlocutora empezaba a incomodarse continuó –la chica que más lo molestaba, que siempre se burlaba de él, se supone que él debía ignorarla, tratar de evitarla y ahí estaba, buscando peleas cada que podía para llamar su atención.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, recordaba muy bien esos meses en que el bueno de Arnold, siempre bueno y noble de pronto le contestaba cada agresión, incluso algunas veces empezaba él con comentarios tontos, había aprendido a seguirle el juego y burlarse de ella terminando siempre con un irónico –como tú digas Helga.

–Cada vez que pensaba que ella le gustaba yo me respondía lo loco que estaba. Y eso funcionó. Hasta que él empezó a ser más obvio, quizá no para los demás, pero sí para mí. Empezó a ponerse celoso de Brainy, cada vez que este estaba cerca de ella, lo cual era muy frecuente, incluso llegué a pensar que lo odiaba realmente y también con Lorenzo, creo que nunca lo había visto así.

Eso la chica no lo sabía, y no recordaba a Brainy cerca de alguien que no fuera ella…. ¿Acaso Arnold había estado celoso de ella?

–No entiendo realmente como pasó, pero espero que puedas corresponder los sentimientos de Arnold, piénsalo –se puso de pie y la miró con burla –vamos a ver a Phoebe para que te mate.

Claro que ella sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si el rubio aún sentía algo por ella, si podrían tener algo cuando se volvieran a ver. Se puso de pie y desvió la mirada, el cabeza de cepillo no tendría por qué saber lo mucho que la altero esa plática.

–Vamos, tengo que decirle que haré la preparatoria en Hilwood –avanzó dejándolo atrás unos pasos en los que controlaba el latido de su corazón.

Y pensó que los siguientes 12 meses, realmente serían una eternidad.

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, aunque no es el fandom que acostumbro, me encanta esta pareja y ya tenía varios días queriendo escribir algo sobre Arnold/Helga, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, puede que entre un cap y otro pasé un tiempo considerable, pero aún así procuraré que la historia tenga sentido. Serán una serie de historias, por eso la historia se llama momentos, y trataré de incluir más parejas típicas de esta serie.**

**Sin más por el momento me retiro, espero les guste la historia y me dejen un review diciéndome que opinan, volveré tan pronto como pueda.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyne.**


	2. Hilwood sin Helga

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación, sin fines de lucro.**

La nostalgia lo invadió apenas puso un pie en el aeropuerto, por fin había vuelto a casa, había vuelto a Hilwood. Tras cinco largos años viviendo en la selva regresaba a su hogar. Solo que esta vez no regresaba sólo sino con sus padres y su pequeña hermana Anne.

Sus abuelos los esperaban con un cartel que decía "Shortman" en letras verdes, sólo el verlos lo lleno de alegría.

–Kimba –gritó su abuela llamando la atención como siempre.

–Abuela, abuelo, los extrañé –abrazo a ambos con toda la efusividad que pudo.

–Y nosotros a ti hombre pequeño –respondió su abuelo.

Los abuelos abrazaron a su hijo y su nuera, después de tantos años y a su pequeña nieta.

Tomaron las maletas y entre pláticas se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes que lo había visto crecer.

Arnold intentaba prestar atención a su familia pero una parte de su mente estaba en otro lado desde hace tiempo. La imagen de cierta niña rubia no lo había dejado en paz desde que subió al avión un solo segundo. Moría de ganas por detener el auto y dirigirse a la casa de la ahora adolescente pero no lo creía conveniente.

–Bien, ya llegamos –anunció el abuelo, mientras bajaban las maletas.

Abrieron la puerta y Anne río con ganas al ser levantada por su hermano para evitar que los animales que salieron a toda velocidad de la casa la tumbaran.

Entraron en la casa y un grito resonó en la estancia.

–¡Sorpresa! –los inquilinos y sus amigos de la infancia salieron de su escondite y lo abrazaron, paso de brazos en brazos hasta que empezó a sentirse mareado.

–Arnold hermano –Gerald lo abrazó e hicieron su típico saludo de dedos.

–Hola Gerald –su amigo había crecido y seguía siendo más alto que él, ahora llevaba el cabello corto y seguía usando el 33 en su playera roja.

Estaban casi todas las personas que recordaba de su infancia, desde Ronda hasta Curly, todas menos Helga.

No pudo evitar la decepción.

Sabía que habían pasado años y que el hecho de que siguieran comunicándose por carta quizá no significará nada, que nada aseguraba que podrían tener algo a su regreso, pero en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Había conocido a más chicas y se había fijado en ellas, pero ninguna lograba borrar del todo la mirada azul de quien fuera la llamada "terror rosa" en la primaria.

Esa niña malhumorada de dos coletas y moño rosa, tenía algo que aparecía en su mente cada cierto tiempo despertando una ternura infinita en él y no podía evitar sentirse mal al no verla ahí en ese momento.

Quería acercarse a Phoebe y preguntarle sobre su amiga pero no se atrevía.

En algún momento fue la chica la que se acercó a él.

–Toma Arnold –le tendió una hoja blanca doblada por la mitad y él la miro intrigado.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, el único que podía escuchar la conversación era Gerald que no se había alejado de él ni por un instante.

Tanto Gerald como Phoebe habían notado la mirada triste de Arnold y sabían que era por la ausencia de la rubia, la cual no estaba ahí porque no le era posible, pero al menos podían alegrarlo un poco.

–Helga tuvo que ir con sus padres a visitar a Olga -la asiática sólo sonrió y se alejó una vez que él tomo el papel, su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó unos pasos dándole un poco de privacidad.

Una sola línea escrita en tinta negra, una letra que ya conocía de memoria.

"_Bienvenido a casa, cabeza de balón"._

No necesitaba firma, sabía que era ella y la tristeza se le escapó con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

La fiesta duro casi toda la tarde y al anochecer todos fueron retirándose. Quedando sólo los inquilinos, la familia Shortman y Gerald que iba a quedarse a dormir ahí.

–Arnold, teléfono –gritó el abuelo cuando se dirigía junto con Gerald a acostar a Anne, quien había caído rendida después de la fiesta.

Aunque le pareció raro le dio a la pequeña a su padre y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

–Te espero arriba hermano –la mirada de su amigo era divertida, como si supiera algo que él no.

–¿Hola? –preguntó, el cansancio desapareció en cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

–Vaya torpe, si estas de vuelta, pensé que con esa cabeza de balón no te dejarían subir al avión –probablemente nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de oír un insulto.

–¡Helga! ¿Eres tú? –sintió sus mejillas arder durante unos segundos y se sintió bastante torpe, sólo era una llamada, pero era ella.

–¿Quién más cabezón?

–Me da mucho gusto escucharte, ¿cómo está tu familia? –su cerebro parecía volver a funcionar y percatarse que si Helga había ido con Olga era por algo.

–Si lo sé, mi voz es maravillosa ¿siempre tienes que preocuparte y ser tan metiche verdad? Olga acaba de dar a luz a mis sobrinos por eso vinimos pero volveré en una semana –se oía tan diferente, más femenina y sólo de pensarlo volvió a sonrojarse.

–¿Sobrinos? –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Sí, ya sabes, esos mocosos que son hijos de los hermanos, salió del hospital hace unos días, junto con Richard y Geraldine, esa niña la odiara de grande, estoy segura y lloran todo el tiempo –hablaba tan rápido que parecía… ¿nerviosa?

–Felicita a Olga de mi parte –sabía que tenían que hablar, tenía tantas cosas que decirle –Helga yo…

–Alto ahí Arnoldo, no hablé contigo todos estos años por carta para soltar el discurso de la vida por teléfono, hablaremos cuando regresé –al menos confirmo que la chica estaba tan nerviosa como él y sabía que no iba a sacar nada más de ella. Tenía razón debían hablar en persona.

–Te estaré esperando Helga –susurró sin saber exactamente que iba a decirle.

–Lo sé, te veo luego Arnoldo, Geraldine ha empezado a llorar, aunque con ese nombre no puedo culparla –se despidió mientras se escuchaba un ligero llanto a lo lejos.

Los adolescentes se despidieron, nerviosos, ansiosos y algo asustados, con una promesa de hace años renovada y por fin una fecha cercana para cumplirse.

Quizá, sólo quizá aún había algo entre los dos.

**¡Estoy de vuelta! No me convenció mucho el capítulo, pero como dije son historias cortas, en el próximo Helga estará de vuelta.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen un review comentándome su opinión, un abrazo a todos, volveré pronto.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	3. Volverse a encontrar

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco sus personajes, yo sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

La rubia caminaba con un montón de cosas rondando por su mente. Poco le importaba el entorno. Le sorprendía las vueltas tan drásticas que podía dar la vida en tan poco tiempo.

Casi deseaba volver a tener diez años, cuando su principal preocupación era que el cabeza de balón no descubriera sus sentimientos, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez la intención era que lo descubriera, ¿quién iba a saberlo? Era una niña en ese entonces, además Arnold era un despistado de primera y vivía en las nubes la mayoría del tiempo.

Aun así su niñez estaba llena de momentos en los que, sin que él lo supiera, lo ayudó aun en las más grandes locuras.

Ahora tenía casi dieciséis años y su mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados.

Había terminado la secundaria en Francia, por increíble que parezca, jamás pensó que estudiaría lejos de Hilwood antes de la universidad. Por si eso no fuera poco, había hecho amigos en esa escuela tan lejos de su hogar, que aunque no eran tan especiales como Phoebe, les tenía bastante aprecio. Incluso extrañaba al idiota de Alex.

Ahora finalmente estaba de regresó y planeaba quedarse para estudiar la preparatoria con sus viejos amigos, pero no eran para nada las condiciones que planeaba.

Tan pronto había desempacado sus padres le informaron que pasarían las vacaciones con Olga y su marido, dado que era el último mes del embarazo de su hermana. La relación con su hermana mayor había mejorado notoriamente pero eso no significaba que adorara su presencia, además incluso por carta y por teléfono podía notar como las hormonas le estaban causando estragos y estar cerca de ella no era lo que más deseaba.

Así fue como termino un mes y medio viendo a sus padres correr de un lado a otro para cumplir todos los antojos de su hija mayor y a su cuñado bastante incómodo por la visita de sus suegros, aunque era lo suficientemente amable como para no hablar de ello.

Ahora tenía dos sobrinos, Richard y Geraldine, y seguía pensando que esa niña odiaría a sus padres por el resto de su vida. Aun así un sentimiento de protección y cariño había nacido de ella hacia esos dos mocosos, cosa que claro, no diría en voz alta.

Se había perdido la llegada de Arnold, y en el fondo lo agradecía, porque no sabía muy bien como sentirse con respecto a él, habían pasado muchos años. Estaba demasiado nerviosa antes y después de la llamada que le había hecho y no sabía muy bien si ir a buscarlo o esperar que se cruzaran por casualidad.

Y por si todo eso no era bastante para una sola adolescente, Bob y Miriam habían anunciado en su último día de "vacaciones" que iban a divorciarse. Ya lo veía venir, debía de haber estado preparada para ello, pero lo cierto es que la tomó por sorpresa tanto como al joven matrimonio.

Olga había llorado, Richard se había quedado sin habla y ella, ella no sabía qué hacer.

Era cierto que ella había vivido más de cerca la situación de sus padres que Olga, ella entendía que tenían demasiados conflictos, que después de todo simplemente no podían seguir enamorados, pero aun así, una parte de ella se sentía mal con la noticia y para despejarse de todo eso, había salido a dar un paseo, pero claro, olvido que el destino te encuentra en cualquier esquina.

(***)

Acostumbrarse a vivir en la ciudad no era del todo fácil.

Habían sido cinco años en la selva, en la naturaleza y cambiarlo todo de repente causaba una especie de shock. Aunque claro para él era un poco más sencillo, sólo estaba regresando y a excepción de unos pequeños cambios, su hogar seguía igual que cuando lo dejo.

Su hermana Anne en cambio, estaba encantada con todo lo que veía, ella había nacido en San Lorenzo y considerando su enorme curiosidad, más aún de la que él poseía la hacía un torbellino difícil de seguir y más aún de parar.

Los inquilinos seguían siendo de carácter diverso y sus abuelos seguían tan peculiares como lo recordaba, excepto que eran más viejos. Incluso su amistad con Gerald seguía ahí, como si no hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Después de haber pasado toda su niñez sin saber nada de sus padres ahora estaban con él, en Hilwood, ahora tenía una hermana pequeña, ahora su vida estaba casi en completo orden.

Casi.

Y es que no se había quitado a cierta rubia desde hace una semana ni un solo momento de sus pensamientos, sentía una horrible incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar entre ellos, o no podría pasar.

Era consciente que ya no eran dos niños jugando a gustar, gustar y eso le atormentaba. Había contado los días para volver a ver los ojos azules de aquella niña que tanto lo molestaba y a la vez que tanto había hecho por él, pero le aterraba la idea de que lo suyo fuera sólo un amor de la infancia y que el encanto se pasará tan pronto volvieran a verse.

¿Qué tal si ella ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Qué tal si se decepcionaba de lo que veía? ¿Qué tal si cuando la viera no sintiera las mariposas que lo volvían loco cada que recibía una carta suya?

Incluso el sueño se le escapaba y unas ojeras empezaban a aparecer bajo sus ojos, no podía más con la duda.

El rubio había olvidado que a veces las respuestas llegan solas, tan de repente, que puedes tropezar con ellas.

(***)

La caída había sido tan familiar a pesar del tiempo que tenía de no suceder. Algo tendrían las esquinas que los hacían coincidir de esa manera tan peculiar.

No había necesidad de presentarse nuevamente, pues sus miradas se reconocieron de inmediato.

Esta vez había algo diferente en la caída, porque ella había terminado sobre él, provocando que estuvieran terriblemente cerca.

Ambos se quedaron sin habla, reconociendo todos los rasgos que recordaban y aún estaban ahí y volviéndose a conocer, viendo el paso de esos cinco años separados en el otro.

Los miedos resultaron infundados porque sus corazones comenzaron a latir alocadamente y sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo mientras sus alientos se mezclaban por lo cerca que estaban sus labios.

Él fue el primero en percatarse de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban así que se apresuró a ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano para levantarse, a diferencia de las miles de veces que sucedió lo mismo de niños, esta vez ella acepto, aunque con una mirada entre molesta e incómoda por ver sus sentimientos tan expuestos.

Se formó un denso silencio entre el verde y el azul que evitaban cruzarse. Sus miradas observaban al otro viendo todos los cambios que habían tenido. Ella pensó que era apuesto y él pensó que ella era muy hermosa. Las hormonas hicieron de las suyas y se sonrojaron aún más.

Finalmente sus ojos se toparon y supieron que, aunque había mucho de qué hablar, lo más importante estaba dicho ya.

**¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Estoy de vuelta y consciente que me he tardado en actualizar, pero es que entre la facultad y otras cosas simplemente no me daba tiempo pero ya estoy aquí. En fin, sé que era de esperarse la tan esperada conversación pero soy #TeamHelga y creo que Arnold merece sufrir un poquito, no mucho. Además la idea vino tan de repente que tenía que escribirlo y subirlo.**

**Por si hay alguien que lee (o quiera leer) mi fic Sabes que te amo (que es de los Teen Titans) les informo que en estos días también tendré actualización, no me maten.**

**Espero no tardar en volver a actualizar, ya tengo la idea del siguiente cap, así que estaré pronto de vuelta. Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y seguidores, espero que me dejen su opinión en un review, me hacen infinitamente feliz.**

**Nos leemos pronto mis amores, un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo sus personajes para dar vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro. **

_Celos._

Celos era todo lo que podía sentir Arnold Shortman.

Y para ser sinceros ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir al ver a la chica que lo tenía loco desde hacía ya poco más de cinco años abrazando a otro? Aumentándole la sonrisa de lado a lado que había aparecido en su rostro al verlo y que desapareciera todo rastro de burla y hostilidad que tanto caracterizaba a Helga Pataki. Eso tenía que poner celoso a cualquiera.

Y por si fuera poco había estado a punto de confesarle a Helga que quería que intentaran algo más, y tanto que le costó armarse de valor. Y es que aunque ya tenían poco más de un mes de clases la rubia le había hecho entender que estaba pasando por un momento difícil con todo el asunto del divorcio de sus padres, lo cual lo había conmovido siendo que sus padres cada día parecían más enamorados.

Así que había dejado las cosas pasar y darle tiempo , se habían hecho amigos y él había descubierto que podía responder a sus bromas y seguirle la corriente, pero con cada día que pasaba ella le gustaba más y más y simplemente ya no podía quedarse callado. Fue por eso que le ofreció acompañarla a su casa dado que Phoebe y Gerald iban a ir por un helado.

Todo el camino había estado preguntándose cómo empezar y justo cuando tenía las palabras en la boca ella había corrido hacia su porche y abrazado a ese tipo.

–¡Alex! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí pedazo de idiota? –soltó Helga con su peculiar vocabulario pero una sonrisa irradiaba en su rostro y hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

–Vine a ver a mi rubia favorita –el acento francés sólo empeoró las cosas.

Helga de pronto recordó a Arnold e internamente bailo de felicidad, la cara del cabeza de balón denotaba celos.

Últimamente las cosas habían sido claras y confusas entre ellos, pero sabía que era porque él le estaba dando tiempo por el asunto de sus padres, sin embargo no pudo evitar sintiéndose feliz del hecho de que fuera él por una vez quien sufriera el odioso sentimiento.

Pero no sería mala, en unas horas, tal vez, le diría que Alex era gay.

**Estoy de vuelta amores míos y pueden matarme si gustan (si me encuentran) pero he tenido un montón de cosas por hacer y simplemente me era imposible actualizar…. ¿Qué tal el cambio de roles? Jajaja por una vez, no tiene nada de malo que nuestro atolondrado cabeza de balón sufra jajajaj en fin ya ya pronto haré la declaración que todos queremos ver, por lo pronto queridos míos déjenme un review, pónganse en contacto conmigo, estoy sola y no tengo amigos, nadie me quiere…. Mmm ok exagero pero en serio escríbanme me motivan jajaja **

**Besos y abrazos volveré lo más pronto posible.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


End file.
